Deltora Misadventures: Everyone wants to be Lief!
by nimbi-piru
Summary: Crack fic! One-shot! An interview like story; Prompt:Why do so many characters look like Lief? Rated T for safety. One sided Mirror Lief X Lief, One sided Dain X Lief, Possible Mirror Lief X Dain. All for Fun! Complete Randomness! Part of the DA comics Deltora Misadventures. Nothing serious will be found here, except for my knowledge of the book! Remember Kris? I do!


**Deltora Misadventures: Everyone wants to be Lief!**

First off disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest, but no matter how much I prod, poke, and make fun of it I'll always love it!

Oh and this is probably OCC and yet not quite.

Thank you,Crystal Silvera I forgot about young Endon, added that part to this fiction later, and it turned out to have an almost story line all on its own!

Alright so when I was all into Deltora Quest (meaning I re-watched an re-read everything [Awww! now I want to that again]) I noticed a few things that got me to be thinking; For one there were a lot of people who looked like Lief, not only that there were also quite a few people who where plain mistaken for the king of Deltora and thereby mistaken for Lief. So here's a little somethin' somethin' I came up with. Enjoy!

* * *

Alright so let's begin with the Liefiest Lief…. um Lief.

**Lief: Yeah, um I'm Lief, though you probably already knew that.**

**Me: Yeah alright were moving on, you getting boring *yawn***

**Lief: Hey!**

Alright the next person who looks like Lief (I'm telling you it's uncanny how similar they look!) is Twig!

**Twig: What do you mean Twig?! That was a fake name I am Lief!**

**Me: Hey Twig long time no see! You kinda just disappeared, never mentioned what happened to you in the book.**

** Twig: That's because I am Lief! And what's with the name change?**

**Me: Oh where you looking for Lief? He was here a minute ago….**

**Twig: … idiot.**

**Me: You say something? Well any way we need to move on, if you see him tell him I decided to make him the co-host.**

**Twig: _I have a feeling he already knows._**

Alright the next person up is someone who is the exact opposite of Lief but still is probably the closest lookalike we have (besides twig that is) here's Mirror Lief!

**Mirror Lief: IMGUNNAEATYOURESOLE! *Tackles Lief***

**Me: Oh Hey, Lief you're back! I take it Twig told you the news?**

**Lief: Yeah! Yeah! I'll go along with your craziness. NOW GET HIM OFF ME!**

**Me: Hehe, No!**

** Lief: Oh! Come on! Now he's licking me!**

**Mirror Lief: You know you like it! ... I'll sop if you admit you like me.**

**Lief: Hell no! Why would I admit I like someone who is the cause of my fear of Mirrors, I can't even be alone in the same room with one.**

**Mirror Lief: Meanie! **

**Me: Aww Lief you made him upset. Apologize!**

**Lief: NEVER!**

**Me: Well than we're moving on!**

OkieDoki next up is… Bede? Oh! Bede, Yeah you might not remember him but he was a book only character. In the Deltora Dragons series, I believe it was Shadowgate. He supposes to be a slightly older version of Lief.

**Bede: T-thanks for introducing me, I-i-i 'm grateful that you remember me.**

**Me: So… How's the girlfriend?**

**Bede: Ah! Great we got married a while back, and are expecting our first child soon!**

**Lief: Dose you're mom know?**

**Bede: No! You've seen the lady, she's crazy!**

**(Insert horrible memories of having your face turning into a bird's here.)**

**Mirror Lief: *pops up out of nowhere* I've been dying to ask, are you mad that you didn't get any screen time?**

**Lief: Gahh! *hides* **

**Bede: OF CORSE I AM! ****HOW CAN I NOT BE! I**** AM AN AWESOME CHARACTER! ****RANT! ****RANT! RANT!**

**Lief: You shouldn't have asked him that, he'll be on the subject for days now. AND WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?!**

**Me: That's true you're segments over.**

**Mirror Lief: Because unlike Bede I get my own screen time by any means!**

**Lief: Can we PLEASE move on now?**

**Me: Sure.**

Umm…. let's see, the next person that looks like Lief would probably be Oacus, in my opinion a really well made Anime only character.

**Oacus: …..**

**Lief: And he's not talking.**

**Me: Well at least show us your awesome badass fiery wings, Please! **

**Oacus: ….. No.**

**Lief: Come on let's continue he's not going to talk.**

**Me: *sniff* *Sniff*… *grrrrrr* SICK 'EM MIRROR LIEF!**

**Lief: No don't bring him out again! **

**(Mirror Lief is now on top of both Oacus and Lief somehow)**

**Me: Now if you don't show me you wings than Mirror Lief will….. um what will you do?**

**Mirror Lief: Huh? I only want Lief, I'm not going to do anything to this weirdo.**

**Lief: Get….him…..away…..from…me.**

**Oacus:…Fine.**

**Me: Yay!**

**(5 seconds of Fiery awesomeness)**

**Lief: What was that all about? **

**Me: Don't know but I'm happy, where's Mirror Lief?**

**Lief: I tied him up over there, anyway we're continuing. Let's go!**

This next one is technically not a lookalike of Lief but Lief is a lookalike of him, it's the young Endon!

**(Warning: the fallowing scene is sort of a tangent)**

**Me: This one's going to be difficult…. but luckily I brought along my time machine!**

**Lief: What a time machine!? We don't have anything like that in this time period!**

**Me: Not unless I brought it from the future, duh!**

**Lief: …do we have to do this?**

**Me: You read the text, says we have to see your dad as a kid, anyway you're not coming along I can't allow I can't allow your dad to meet you.**

**Lief: Fine with me.**

**Me: SO I'm gunna bring twig along with me instead!**

**Twig: WE'RE THE SAME PERSON!**

**Me: Hey Twig you showed up just in time! ...oh guess Lief left already…. Anyway you always say the funniest things!**

**Twig: *Facepalm***

**Me: Let's Go! (1)**

***ZZZAAAPPP***

**Twig: Huh? Where are we?**

**Me: I believe we are inside the castle walls.**

**Barda's mom: Endon! What are you doing?! You're suppose to be studding right now!**

**Twig: *whisper* What are we going to do?**

**Me: *whisper* Leave it to me! *out loud* This is not Endon, he's an intruder! And so am I!**

**Twig: !**

**(We are now in the dungeon)**

**Twig: What did you do that for?**

**Me: Relax! We can always escape using the time machine if things get bad! Anyway I read the books, Jarred and Endon will probably come sneak down to see us, it's not every day someone who looks like Endon gets captured.**

**Twig: … that's actually smart.**

**Me: I know.**

**(With Jarred and Endon)**

**Jarred: So Endon, wanna do it?**

**(HaHa take that out of context!)**

**Endon: Yea, but what if Prandine finds out?**

**Jarred: So what can he do? You're the future king!**

**Endon: Still… **

**(Back with us)**

**Twig : Gaaahhh… what's taking so long?**

**Me: Well I can guess that they'll wait till late at night before sneaking in to see us.**

**Twig: Than why can't you just have us time travel to that time.**

**Me: …Lame! Learn some patience!**

**(Later)**

**Me: Man time sure _doesn't _pass when you're _not_ having fun!**

**Twig: Hypocrite.**

**Me: Well excuse me if I have a short attention span, now if only I had a piece of paper and a pencil.**

***far off voices***

**Endon: You sure one of them looks like me?**

**Jarred: That's what everyone who saw them said, but be careful they say one of them is crazy.**

**Me: Who you callin' crazy?**

**Endon: *eep*… whoa one of them really does look like me.**

**Jarred: Yeah you're right.**

**Twig: Please stop talking about us like where not here.**

**Me: Well now we've accomplished our goal! We'll leave any time you're ready!**

**Twig: Huh! what goal?**

**Me: To talk to Endon and to confirm that you two look alike.**

**Jarred: This sounds suspicious…**

**Me: Nonsense, You'll soon forget about us, things are about to get crazy!**

**Endon: What?**

**Twig: Nothing! She's crazy! *aside* What are you saying, aren't there rules to time travel?**

**Me:*aside* Relax I didn't actually say anything specific.**

**Twig: *sigh* Let's leave before my brain explodes.**

**Me: Alright bye-bye!**

*** ZZZAAAAPPP***

**Jarred: W-what just happened?**

**Endon: No idea.**

**(Back to normal time, ish)**

**Me: Wow that was almost like an actual story line.**

**Lief: What are you talking about?**

**Me: Lief you're back! _Twig_ was a real _stick_ in the mud.**

**Lief: You make my life hell.**

**Me: Glad to here it!**

Well I think that's about it for the look-a-like's unless you want to consider that character that no one remembers who looked like Lief and went to be a decoy, (In fact I believe he actually had black hair in the Anime and book, and that means he actually looked more like Lief than Lief did) Ha! I found out his name its Kris and he does have black hair, he cut it to look like Lief's. Anyway I'm sorry but we could not find him so he won't be joining us….

**Kris: No wait I'm here!**

**Me: Wah!**

**Lief: Hey you don't look all that much like me.**

**Kris: That's 'cause I let my hair grow back, remember I had to cut it to look like yours.**

**Me: Well glad you could make it!**

**Kris: Well of course screen time is everything! **

**Lief: Well yeah but Bede didn't get any, but he's still more known than you.**

**Kris: Shut up! At least my character looks like the decription.**

**Me: BURN!**

Haha! Had to cut it short, they started fighting, but that's it for the Lief look-a-like's next up are the people who where mistake for the King of Deltora thereby mistaken for Lief, and most of the time it was Lief who did the mistaking. Well let's get to it mistaken for the King of Deltora firs is Dain, everyone's favorite Ol!

**Dain: IMGUNNAEATYOURSOUL! *tackles Lief***

**Lief: WTF! Not again! Dain get off me or I'll use the belt again!**

**Dain: *Hissss* Do not want!**

**Me: I can't help it there too similar,*calling* Mirror Lief!**

**Mirror Lief: *tackles Lief*What?**

**Lief: You live to torture me don't you?**

**Me: You know it!**

**Mirror Lief: Lief, who's the no-nose?**

**Dain: What are you talking about Lief ….. And why are there two of you?**

**Me: Huh? You're the first person to ask that.**

**Mirror Lief: I'm Lief's opposite, who are you? **

**(Me and Lief to the side)**

**Me: Hey Lief just saying, this would be a great chance to escape!**

**Lief: Normally I would but this is too interesting.**

**Me: Good 'cause if you had tried to escape I would have alerted them!**

**Lief: I hate you.**

**(Back to Dain and Mirror Lief)**

**Mirror Lief: So wait you like Lief too?**

**Dain: Yeah. **

**Mirror Lief: Want to work together?**

**Dain: Sure!**

**(Me n' Lief)**

**Lief: Burrrrrrrr!**

**Me: What's wrong?**

**Lief: I feel doomed.**

**Doom: Someone call?**

**Me: *sigh* no. Well before this gets too weird let's move on.**

Alright last one (I think) One more person got mistaken for the King of Deltora, or in this case the Queen, and outright rejected it! Jasmine!

**Jasmine: What's up?**

**Lief: H-hey Jasmine.**

**Me: Why you being so awkward Lief?**

**Lief: S-shut up!**

**Jasmine: So what exactly am I suppose to do?**

**Me: Good question, Lief what should we have Jasmine do?**

**Lief: …..**

**Me: Lief, you shouldn't make her do that!**

**Jasmine: What? Make me do what?**

**Lief: I didn't say ANYTHING! Stop making me sound perverted! **

**Jasmine: Lief she's just teasing you, you don't need to get all serious.*giggle***

**Lief: I-i-i-a-a-ah…..**

**Me: Well now that we made Lief speechless I say we close up. Bye-bye everyone!**

* * *

(1) LOL refers to one of the comic-ish-not-really thing I did on DeviantArt (also refers to megaman) please look it up! Type "Deltora Misadventures" into the search! A lot of people seem to like the "forgetfulness" one I did!

All right guess that's it, unless I (or you) think of more characters to add in. Was there any one else assumed to be the King of Deltora? Please Review 'cause I like It! Also I have one last thing to say….

**Me: Hey Mirror Lief, Why is your name not Feil? I mean that's 'Lief' spelled backwards right?**

**Mirror Lief: I don't know. **

* * *

**Sister to the Author: Because 'Feil' sounds like 'fail'.**

**Me: GET OUT OF MY FANFICTION! (Anyway, I think it sounds more like 'feel')**


End file.
